


Christmas Mourning

by chrofeather



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrofeather/pseuds/chrofeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Rocinante felt an overwhelming sense of empathy for the boy, his own heart twisting at the pain Law was feeling. He knew that exact pain, the agony of feeling like you were alone in the world, weak and small and isolated. His own experiences had left the same scars on his heart and mind, and it hurt to know that Law was going through the same thing… It wasn’t fair, he thought. It wasn’t fair that an innocent child like Law had to experience such horrific things, had to endure so much pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Mourning

“…Do you know what day it is, Law?” Rocinante’s voice was quiet, his gaze upturned to stare at the sky, which was deep blue and speckled with stars. It was late, snowy and cold, but the fire kept them somewhat warm in the chill of outdoors. The search for a cure to Law’s illness sometimes took them beyond the borders of civilization, and there was no one around for miles, until they reached the next town.

Law shrugged, his bony shoulders nearly poking through the worn blanket wrapped around him. “Does it matter?” he rasped, eyes fixated on the ground. To him, it didn’t. He was going to die anyway, so what was the point of caring anymore? He had given up on understanding this man’s foolish desire to heal him, and he felt only apathy, accented by the cold numbness of the rest of his body.

Rocinante gave a small smile, trying to seem warm and cheerful as he patted Law’s head, dusting the snow off his spotted hat. “It’s Christmas Eve, Law,” he said cheerily. “That means tomorrow is Christmas.”

The words were a painful prick to Law’s heart, as much as he wanted to keep it frozen and numb, and his small fists clenched tighter in the blanket. “…so what?” he croaked, angry at how he felt his eyes start to fill with tears. Stupid, stupid, stupid…! Law tried to force away the thoughts of his family that came to the forefront of his mind, even angrier with himself for not being able to do it. He could still hear his mother’s laugh, his father’s smile, Lamie’s happy squeal on Christmas morning…

Law made an angry, whimpering noise, burying his face in his hands as he felt the tears overwhelm him, shaking in both anger and humiliation. It wasn’t fair…! “J-just shut up…!” he choked out, swatting at the hand that tried to settle comfortingly on his shoulder.

Rocinante looked stricken, feeling guilt squeeze his heart at the sight of Law so upset. Maybe he’d said something wrong…? “Law…” he said softly, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder only to have it violently shrugged off. He sighed. “…I’m sorry. I only wanted you to cheer up…”

Law sniffled, trying to regain his composure so he could shoot a snarky reply at him. “…it’s n-not you,” he hiccupped instead, surprising both himself and Rocinante. He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, hating that the tears wouldn’t stop. “J-just… thinking about my family.”

Rocinante’s expression immediately softened into one of sympathy, and he felt a pang in his heart. He knew how it felt to miss your family, those who were long gone before their time. “…back in the White City?” he asked quietly.

Law nodded after a moment, eyes still teary. “I miss them,” he said quietly, as if it wasn’t obvious. He felt like it needed to be said, though, unable to find any other words to express the depths of his sorrow.

For some reason Rocinante felt an overwhelming sense of empathy for the boy, his own heart twisting at the pain Law was feeling. He knew that exact pain, the agony of feeling like you were alone in the world, weak and small and isolated. His own experiences had left the same scars on his heart and mind, and it hurt to know that Law was going through the same thing… It wasn’t fair, he thought. It wasn’t fair that an innocent child like Law had to experience such horrific things, had to endure so much pain.

Feeling his throat tighten with tears, Rocinante wrapped his arms around Law and pulled him close in a tight embrace, wanting to comfort him. “I know,” he whispered, feeling Law’s shaking body against his own. “And that’s okay… I’m sure they miss you, too.” He felt awkward, hoping the words would be comforting. Rocinante had never been good at consoling people, and he was almost as clumsy with words of comfort as he was on his feet.

Law sniffled again, and though Rocinante couldn’t see it, there was a faint smile on his white-splotched face. “…you’re such a dork, Cora-san,” he said quietly, though he hugged Rocinante tightly all the same.

Rocinante couldn’t help but smile at that, and he snuggled Law into the warmth of his feather coat. “Aww, you know you love me anyway,” he teased, ruffling Law’s hair.

Law giggled, playfully swatting at the hand that had knocked his hat off. “…me and my parents and my sister used to sit next to a fire like this on Christmas Eve,” he said quietly after a moment, his tone both wistful and sad. “And we’d drink hot cocoa and eat cookies and cuddle till my sister fell asleep…”

Rocinante felt a pang in his heart at that. Law deserved so much more than a cold night in the snow on Christmas Eve. “Well, I don’t have hot chocolate or cookies,” he admitted. “But I’ll cuddle you as long as you want.” He hugged Law close, snuggling the boy into the warmth of his feather coat and laying down in front of the fire. He stroked Law’s back gently, hoping the touch would be soothing. “…I miss my family, too, sometimes.”

Law looked up at him, curious. “You miss Doffy and all the others?”

“Well, not necessarily them,” Rocinante said with a small smile. “I meant my parents. They were always kind to me and Doffy as kids.”

“Oh,” Law said, looking interested as he absently played with the heart tassels of Rocinante’s hat. “What happened to them?”

Rocinante was silent for a moment, memories flitting through his mind, and he sighed. “…They died,” he replied finally. “When I was eight.”

Law’s expression turned sad upon hearing that. “Yours too?” He looked down at the snow, his eyes tired and sorrowful. “It’s not fair, is it?”

Rocinante shook his head quietly. “No, it’s not,” he said after a moment, hugging Law closer. “…there’s a lot of things that aren’t fair. But I know one thing for sure…”

He gently tilted Law’s head up, cupping his cheek with one hand and looking into the boy’s wondering grey eyes. “You’re very precious to me, Law. You’re my family. And I will never stop fighting for you, because you’re worth every drop of my blood spilt.” There was a pause after he stopped speaking, and for a moment Rocinante feared he’d said something wrong again.

Law’s eyes filled with tears again, but this time he clung to Rocinante tightly, sobbing and hugging him as tight as his little body would allow. He buried his face in Rocinante’s chest and wept, overwhelmed. Since the day his family had died… no one had ever told him he was worth anything, and hearing it now was almost too much. To know that he was loved, that he wasn’t alone… That was the best give he could have ever received.

Law sniffled again, trying to stem the flow of tears down his cheeks. “T-thank you, Cora-san…” he choked out, almost unable to put what he felt into words. “I… I d-didn’t think a-anyone cared about m-me…” It was hard to admit such things, but he wanted Rocinante to know how much he appreciated his company and his caring. “I’m s-sorry for being so m-mean to you…”

Rocinante hugged Law tightly, feeling like he might cry himself, what with feeling his heart burgeon with such emotion. “A-aww, don’t think anything of it,” he said, smiling despite his teary eyes. “It doesn’t matter now. I never blamed you for how you acted back then… You were hurting and scared, and that’s okay. I just…” He held Law close, sniffling. “I wanted you to know how important you are…”

Law smiled faintly, trying to dry his tears. He was tired, but it was a good kind of tired, the kind that came with feeling better. “Merry Christmas, Cora-san…”

Rocinante smiled and kissed Law’s forehead lovingly, feeling like this could be the best day of his whole life. “Merry Christmas, Law.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Christmas, I guess? I might write another one with adult Law and Roci if I get time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
